Touch of blood
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Arthur is Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher,and he's got a student with a secret past,a grueling lifestyle,an even tougher boyfriend, and a passion for blood.Not to mention, his other 500 students who, lucky him, all of have special problems for him.
1. Chapter 1

A\n: Hope you guys enjoy....

I've had this idea for years, but decided to write it now. (: Any ideas or comments are welcome, and I hope you all like the plot...For it is the only thing that is mine. (:

God bless

Felicia

Arthur Weasley sighed. Well, Professor Weasley....He still hadn't gotten used to that...

It had been 5 years since the Final Battle, and Arthur had made the choice a year ago to apply for the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher...and he had gotten the job. He was so happy when he'd found out, even though his first choice would've been Muggle Studies, there was a teacher already in that post. So, he took

DATDA, with much enthusiasm.

Now, it was again the start of a new school year. First term had started a week ago and Arthur was preparing for his next class....it would be on Vampires. Arthur was somewhat apprehensive to teach this, seeing as he would be teaching about these creatures, to one....A young girl in 4th year was a Vampire, ever since born, and he had bonded with her ever since her father had died a year earlier. They'd met when he applied...and he was anxious to have to teach this, and look to the back of the room, at the girl's pale, worried face. No one knew except the staff, and her boyfriend: Chet. He was much like her, shy, smart...too smart, funny, sarcastic....a little creepy at first sight but, you just had to get to know them. She was so open and happy when you got close to her though...Her want to be accepted, her dark thick eyeliner, her smiles and jokes...everything pointed to normal girl, nothing to Vampire. Though, she still was.

Arthur stood and grabbed his briefcase, retreating to his classroom, awaiting his first class. He was hoping Demorae' would come into class first, so he could assure her he'd say nothing to the class about her condition...though, to his great displeasure, they all bombarded in at the same cursed time.


	2. Page 356

"CLASS!" he yelled before it could get out of hand...as it always did. Everyone looked over at him obediently...for some reason, he was one of the only teachers they immediately listened too. He smirked at his granddaughter, Victoria, as she sunk into her usual back seat with her "friend" Teddy...and everyone else grabbed their normal seats or an available seat. Arthur's eyes fell on Demorea and she smiled, flipping her long red hair from her eyes and sitting near Chet. He walked over to her and bent beside them.

"Dem....you know what todays about I trust? Minerva told you?"

"Yes sir." she smiled encouragingly. He starightened up and nodded, smiling.,

"Lets see how much you know about me...how much you've learned." Arthur chuckled and walked to the front of the room...

"Ok, open your books to page 356 and Vikky...you start reading." he adressed his granddaughter as he alwasy did, her face shinning red and eyes glimmering with anger. She stared at him devilishly and he only smirked as she began reading. He leaned against the desk casually, his hand in his pocket, book flat open on his other free hand; his eyes stayed focused on Demorea, instead of the book though.

_"__It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the folkloric vampire, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in colour; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature." _

"False accusations." Demorea muttered, her pale skin turning the darker purple color they talked of. Immeditely, Arthur began speaking, stopping, again, all Hell breaking lose.

"Now....most Vampires hunt only animals' blood...why do some hunt human's?" as everyone looked at one another for help he looked over his spectacles and added, "If you all read what you were supposed to last weekend you would know." Still, no response and Arthur sighed.

"I don't take points away, but you Gryffindors would be losing a lot if I did....Now, the reasoning is, Human blood is sweeter than that of any mammal they usually hunt...periodically they hunt every other weekend, and every full moon....if they skip one of these dates for any unknown reason, human blood is what they look for to gain more so the strength they missed in any animal....make sense?"

"Somewhat." one student replied and Arthur nodded.

"Chet....continue reading please."

_"Many elaborate rituals were used to identify a vampire. One method of finding a vampire's grave involved leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or church grounds on a virgin stallion—the horse would supposedly balk at the grave in a black horse was required, though in Albania it should be white. Holes appearing in the earth over a grave were taken as a sign of vampirism._

_Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as having a healthier appearance than expected, plump and showing little or no signs of some cases, when suspected graves were opened, villagers even described the corpse as having fresh blood from a victim all over its face. Evidence that a vampire was active in a given locality included death of cattle, sheep, relatives or neighbours. Folkloric vampires could also make their presence felt by engaging in minor __poltergeist__-like activity, such as hurling stones on roofs or moving household objects, and __pressing__ on people in their sleep"_

"Professor Weasley, I've one question regarding that paragraph...how are vampires described as, "plump" when the manner of drinking blood must require some energy..consider how long it takes to hunt and how much fiber the blood takes from you...theres no way you could look any different than you did when you went into the hunting process..if anything a bit thinner." Arthur took in a deep breath.

"Very good observation, Chet. Though, I believe the reasoning is, would be....that blood is in everyone beings body..it pumps their hearts, it gives them some strength, it keeps the living...I suppose, this is why God made it that way anyway...so if one were to hunt...and take someone else's blood...how would they survive? or, more to the point, how would it affect them? You see, Chet. Vampires, have been among us for years decades, centuries.....but not one mortal," he looked over at Demorea, right in her eyes as be said this, "Has taken the time...to not only study them...but get to know them."


	3. Professor To You

"Very true, professor." Demorea replied. Arthur smirked and looked at his watch quickly.

"Well, class dismissed!" He threw his book on his desk as everyone stampedded out. Demorea hung around in the back after kissing Chet before he left then she sat in her seat until Professor Weasley and his granddaughter were finished talking.

"Granddad, really...don't call me Vikky in front of the whole class, Ok? Please..." Arthur just chuckled.

"Ok...Vikky." she glared at him and went to walk away but Arthur pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let you leave embarrassed with me..or angry." Victoria smiled and gave into the embrace.

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch, Granddad." He kissed her forehead and shooed he rout then turned to his favorite female pupil.

"Demorea!" he boomed smiling as he once again leaned against his desk. She smiled and walked towards him, coming to stand right in front of him.

"Professor...could I ask you a personal question?" Arthur thought for a moment."

"Well, you can ask a personal question...it is a free country...though, I cannot assure you I will give an equally personal answer." he smirked and Demorea chuckled.

"Well.....Is..Can...Ok, I'm just going to come right out and ask..its more personal for...me....Is...Vampirism transmitted?"

"Through bites? of course..." She blushed and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows..looking down on her through his spectacles.

"No I mean......could you, HYPETHETICALLY....get it by making love to your boyfriend..or husband?" Arthur took in a deep breath.

"No you cannot...but it doesn't give youm little missy, the right to do whatsoever you please with whoever you please and whenever you please!" He replied as she walked out.

"But, Professor...you just told me...we live in a free country." Arthur sighed and threw his head up then looked back at her.

"God give me strength...to embrace the things and _people _ I cannot control." Demorea laughed as she walked to her next class.

"Demorea?" Arthur asked quietly and she turned to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Its, Professor to you..."

"Ok...Professor to you..." she replied conivingly. He laughed heartily but added, "just be careful." he gave her a sideglance and she smiled wide.

"Careful?" He blushed and made meaningless motions with his hands...

"With....well....when...you know.." Demorea made an "ahh" type of face and winked before leaving.

"Always, Professor."

"Professor to you." he warned and she began running from the room before her next reply, knowing he was the only teacher who would chase her.

"Ok.....Arthur." she laughed devilishly and he ran after her, down the hall, stopping just before any of the other kids or teachers saw.

"You brat."

"What?"

"You half breed." he replied...referring to her half blood status and she faked being hurt.

"Not very nice to call a Vamp." he smirked at the nickname they'd both given her "lifestyle" he smiled and shrugged,

"There comes a time...when your obligated to embrace who and what you are." she smiled.

"You always have the best advices, Professor." he smiled and nodded.


	4. Definately

At lunch that day, while Arthur walked from table to table to see how many students were cramming to get their homework done before class, Chet walked over to him. He followed him for a moment, before Arthur sighed and took him to a vacant table, commanding him quietly to sit. Chet did so and Arthur looked into his eyes.

"You've been following me like a wounded puppy for five minutes, is there something you need to ask me or kmow about me that doesn't seem clear to you?" Chet smirked.

"Its not funny boy, I could have you convicted for stalking." Now he laighed heartily, but a bit of a worried expression still played on his face.

"Well I ahh.." he shifted uncomfortably, Demorea didn't like when he babied her, but he had to ask.

"Demorea goes hunting this weekend, and I want to know if I can stay with her." he looked at his feet and Arthur took in a deep breath, sighing.

"No, Chet. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall, and she wants me to go seeing as i study those sorts of things...and she said no kids." he added when he saw Chet ready to ask if again he could go.

"Oh..Ok then...well, I'll see you for class tomorrow and around the castle I  
guess." Arthur nodded and claped him on the back.

"Just be supportive...she'll appreciate that more than anything us staff members could do."

"I think she appreciates you quite a bit..."

"I'm not sure...I'm a little apprehensive for this weekend...Her father always used to go with her and.....well, I understand how he died lets just say that, even though it wasn't Demorea's fault...He was still killed by a Vampire and I don't want to bring back bad memories for Demorea..."

"I understand, but I don't think you will....Do you mind if I tell her your going with her?"

"No I don't....Just tell me what her hinest reaction is." Arthur winked at him and Chet nodded.

"Definately."


	5. Sneakish

"Professor Weasley is the one taking me!? I wanted you to come this weekend, Chet." Demorae whined and he smiled slightly as they sat on the couch together. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I could still....come. I'll just stay, unseen." Demorae adopted a mischievous gleam in her eyes and chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"you'd sneak out for me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, my love. I would do anything for you."

"thanks." she replied quietly, her eyes stil flashing with excitement.

"So, you're really going to come?"

"Yeah...it can't be too bad."

"Its a bit harsh....i only hunt animals mainly but sometimes if there's someone in my way well...you know.....but you being there, will keep me sane." she smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply.

"Yes, it will...i can't wait to learn a bit more about your wild side." he replied, kissing her fully and deeply.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to either..."

a\n: really short....but next one will be longer. Review???!!!! :)

Godbless


	6. Hunting

A\n: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter..I know chapters have been a LONG time in the making. :) Enjoy! Read AND Review pretty please.

GodBless...Hope you have an awesome day!!!!! Do something for God today....Yes ya'll...That's a challenge. ;)

Sarah

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chet hadn't been prepared for the paling of Demorae's skin, and the slightly red gleam in her eyes as she began running through the forest, almost gliding, going so un-godly fast. Professor Weasley stayed behind her, but a bit farther behind, not letting her sense his familiar smell around her as she hunted. She took down a small cat, drinking slowly from it, then looking up into Arthur's eyes. He stared at her as though mentally asking a question and she nodded, standing and wiping herself off. She walked stiffly, and hesitantly towards him and he halted her with his wand, waving his wand over her as she took in a deep breath and sighed, her nostrils flaring.

"You alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, beginning to walk ahead of him and back through the forest. Hehad cast the spell, and she'd already drunk blood, so she would no longer need to hunt until next month. And now, she didn't even need a different kind of blood, seeing as Arthur had already put the charm on her so she didn't thirst for humans as they walked back to the castle together.

"Are you prepared to face your classmates tonight or would you like me to talk you ot your dorm?" Chet was walking behind them slightly further back but quite quiet, and he knew in his mind she would say her dorm....He would sneak up the staircase, seeing as he knew how, and he would spend the night with her....talking...hugging...kissing and....

"My dorn, sir." Yes replied and Arthur nodded as she shivere,d looking up at the night sky. He took off his cloak out of instinct for the child and draped it over her shoulders as they continued walking back to the castle.

"Tonight wasn't so bad, was it, Demorae?"

"No, Professor, it wasn't." He smirked.

"See? Nothing my Vamp cannot handle."

"Nope....Never been better. You know I'm stronger then that, Arthur."

He just laughed.


	7. I Think Your In Love

Arthur was staring at Chet...Chet was staring at Arthur and he smiled huge, and cheesy for a moment, trying to lighten the mood, Arthur smirked, only because Chet was one of his favorite students.

"Chet, sneaking out is wrong..."

"I understand."

"Chet, lying is wrong."

"I understand."

"Chet, you were wrong."

"Hmm, what?" Arthur laughed heartily.

"Chet, you realize in your life, at one point or another, that there's only one person you would do anything for and give anything for...When you find that person, everything else goes to Hell and nothing else matters....Chet, I think you've found that person...I was your age when I found my someone...And we're still together..."

"Whoa, that's a long time...You must be really happy."

"Or really in love."

"What is love, Professor? what's it like to love someone?" Arthur's eyes adopted a reminiscent gleam and he sighed, looking off to the side as he replied, "I think love is accepting someone, for their good and bad, always...even if they can;t love you any longer...for medical or emotional reason, you must alway stick by them...I believe love is when you feel that deep connection with someone, and then want to share every single thing in your life, about you, happening to you and so much more...with them...Loving Molly is like loving a lion....Beautiful, graceful, mysterious, but spontanious, and easily angered, and teeth baring in the most horrid situations....But loving her has also been the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, not to mention the best."

"So, you think I love Demorae?"

"I do...But do you know you love her, is the question?"

"I do love her...loving her, is like loving a bird...she spreads her wings and she's so free and independent, then when it rains she gets weighed down, and she needs someone else to help her keep flying, and land...and she pecks at people for answers and to be excepted...and shes pretty and smart...and-"

"And perfect?" Arthur suggested, the gleam of admiration and love for his wife still in his eyes.

"And perfect." Chet agreed, with the same...gleam...

In his eyes.


	8. I LOVE YOU!

"Demorae!!!!" Chet yelled, running down the length of tables. All of the students and proffessors stared at him as he ran into the Great Hall on Friday's breakfast and yelled for his girlfriend. She turned to him and blushed...he had tripped. He got up quick and finished running to her side, sitting beside her and grabbing her. He picked her up, bringing her to stand in front of him and she looked into his eyes expectantly.

"Chet, what's wrong? And why does it have to be told to me in the middle of the Great Hall? At breakfast? When everyone is looking, hmm? _Everyone...." _she glared.

"I want _everyone_ to hear when I tell you I love you." her eyes widended..she hated crowds...and feelings.

"You've told me that before!" she barked and he shook his head.

"No, Dem...I lovw you...as in, spend the rest of my life with, kids, sex, marriage, love, fights, kissing, hugging, accept you, love you..." He finished breathlessly. She stared at him, and lent over to feel his head.

"Are you delusional? We know we love each other."

"No, Dem....I understand love now and...I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND MORE THNA I'VE EVER LOVED AND EVER WILL LOVE ANYONE!!" he screamed and everyone gaped.

Demorae begged God for the floor to open up, and swallow her.


	9. Headmistress

It took everything for Demorea not to slap Chet in front of everyone, she was quite angry he had done this to her. She sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back with her into the halls and then, when no one was looking, she slapped him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!" she screamed and then she turned, glaring at what she thought would be the wall, but what was really a small tabby cat. She stomped her foot impatiently as she turned back to Chet.

"I hate cats, and that's a rather ugly one!" she huffed but quickly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and very slowly she turned.

"I trust you meant nothing of what you just said, and that it was out of anger for your boyfriend, correct?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked scathingly and Demorea stared at her, taking in a deep breath.

"Ahha, you can bet it was all out of anger to my idiotic, embarrassment of a boyfriend." she smiled fakley and Minerva nodded.

"Very well...I'd also ask that you conform to the rules, and not conform them. No slapping, and no screaming at breakfast, understand?" she asked, staring at them both pointedly. They both gupled and nodded.

"Good, then we have this all settled...I suspect you too should go eat something now, and face your peers...because you'll need food in your stomach to keep you grounded so you don't trasnfigure one another in Transfiguration!" They nodded and replied quietly and together: "Yes, professor." Minerva smiled.

"Go then! I'll see you both next period...." They began walking away but as Chet walked back through the doors, Minerva pulled Demorea back.

"And Demorea, professor Weasley wishes to see you after breakfast, so I'll give you 15 minutes out of my class."

"Arthur wants to see me?" she asked, staring at her headmistress and Minerva glared.

"What is wrong with you breaking rules!?" she fumed. "We do not use professor's first names unless told you can or to do so!" Demorea shrunk back and smiled hesitantly.

"Yes professor Minerva...I mean, Mcgonagall." she replied sweetly and Minerva glared at her.

"Go to breakfast...Now...Please..." Demorea nodded and slowly backed up, walking back into the Great Hall.


	10. I've Always Had That Right

Demorea knocked loudly on Arthur's door before she heard him reply: "Come in." She opened the door and smiled as he gestured for her to take a seat in front of his desk. He smiled hesitantly as he folded his hands together on the table.

"So, Demorea, how's Chet?"

"Fine." She replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Anything new?" She sighed.

"Are you about to give some kind of sexual education or something?"  
"No, no, no...So, how're your studies?"  
"Great, as usual. All Outstandings minus one Exceedes expectations."

"that's good...Really great." He took in a deep breath before looking out the window and turning back to her with a pained expression and she stared at him.

"Are you ok, professor?"

"Yea, I just....have something to tell you that I'm not sure you'll like.."

"What is it?"

"I..Umm....My wife isn't doing well. She's in St. Mungos and they don't know what's wrong with her......I'm resigning. I have to go home and take care of her. My children can't, and I want to be there for her and need to anyway." Demorea sat there for a moment, staring at her fee before looking up and replying quietly: "I can take it fine. If you have to leave for your wife than I have no place to say anything. If anything I admire that you want to help her...But how much longer do you have here?" Her voice had been steady until now, and Arthur could tell though she knew she had no place to be angry he was leaving for his ailing wife, she felt as though she was being left in the crossfire to burn without her beloved and trustworthy teacher, ever getting her out of trouble, and being there to comfort her the way her father would have.

"I'm leaving today, Dem. An old friend of mine, Professor Lupin is taking over my post." he smiled knowingly. "You'll like him. He's like me a bit but he has more similarities with you than I could ever have." She nodded numbly and stood from her chair, moving quickly to embrace him. Her tears were running down her cheeks onto his robe, hot and sadened. She didn't want him to know she was crying, because she felt selfish for being so upset when she knew he had to go....But he knew of her tears and sighed, closing his eyes as he embraced her back.

"Look, I know you have to go because of your wife...And I'm sorry I'm so selfish....But I'm really gonna miss you. Can't I still talk to you? You'll owl right? You'll keep in contact? you won't just forget about me?" She asked, her eyes glistening with tears for losing someone who had been by a landslide as close as her and her father had been. She was losing him all over again, Arthur could tell, and he hadn't having to be the one that broke her already so fragile heart. She'd need Chet to help through this, but Minerva had already informed him of their fight after he had taken Arthur's word and confessed his love for her.

"Dem, it's ok. I'll owl, of course. I wouldn't forget about you...We'll see each other sometimes. I'll come back to check in on everything and you can come by when term ends or weekends...As long as its a good day for Molly. Listen though, I know Chet can help you a lot with this so don't hold anomocity towrds him for confessing love for you at not the most appropriate time. He was nervouse, but he does love you." Demorea nodded and released her hold on her former professor and he sighed, wiping at his own eyes before they spilled over with unshed tears. He walked back to his desk packing up his stuff before looking up at her as she stood there, staring at his desk ildly.

"You know," he began, getting her attention. "You have the right to call me Arthur now." She smirked and nodded.

"I've always had that right." Arthur chuckled and nodded, putting his briefcase on the desk.

"Well now, I guess you have. You make your own rules, I know...But don't forget that I'll always be here to bail you out when you push Minerva too much or screw up with Snape. Perhaps your snogging bouts with Chet...But its our little secret, ok?" She smiled and nodded, huggin him once more before the clock rung quarter after and he jerked his head to the door.

Her fifteen minutes given by Minerva were up....

And she left without looking back...she was unable to.

**A\n: While writing this I had the image of when Remus was packing his bags and Harry was angry and upset, yet he felt as Demorea and knew he could do nothing and that it wasn't his place. I couldn't shake the mental image, and hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please please please review, and drop by ANY ideas...I'm needing and appreciating them already.**

**P.S: our sermon at church really moved me today, so if ya'll are having problems with sharing your faith, get out there and don't give up. Jesus rewards our good works, and use his words as your tool. If your ever stuck, just open your Bibles...His word doesn't return void. **

**And a general messege, just have an awesome Sunday and even better Monday.**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


End file.
